1. Field of the Invention
The exemplary embodiments disclosed herein relate to semiconductor package and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package having a general-purpose pillar bump and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solder ball or a bump is generally used as a connection terminal to electrically connect a chip to a chip or a chip to a board when manufacturing a semiconductor package. A mask pattern corresponding with a design of a bonding pad should be formed to form a solder ball or a bump. Since a mask pattern should be differently manufactured according to a type of a device and a design of a bonding pad, and a process suitable for the mask pattern differently manufactured should be prepared, a bumping process becomes complicated, a cost of a process increases and a long time is required to develop a process. Thus, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package which can simplify a bumping process may be required.